


Hypnotic

by topsnare



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hypnosis, Implied dub con, M/M, Other, and here we are, dub con, idk my brain went to a weird place and wanted to write creepy kamski, implied non con honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsnare/pseuds/topsnare
Summary: Basically Elijah is a skilled hypnotist and uses it to take advantage of Connor. (No graphic details, Elijah technically doesn’t even get off or anything he just kinda touches Connor so)Lizard brain is back at it again





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> In no way do I condone any actions depicted by Elijah in this story.

Elijah Kamski was always considered a strange and yet polarising man. People were attracted to him. Whether it was his appearance, his mystery, his charm or his intellect, people were intrigued. He was a man of many trades, but unfortunately, people only knew him for his robotics and his intellect, and occasionally for his mystery and charm, if they knew him more personally. But that was exactly the way he liked it.

While Elijah was a robotic genius and was, in more ways than one, gifted, he was also a hypnotist. It was one of the reasons no one knew much else about him, and why people were so magnetised to him. He could draw people in and then halt their memories, observe them in peace and quiet. Touch where he wanted to touch, feel what he wanted to feel, and then let them go on their way, feeling just as intrigued as before.

Elijah Kamski was gifted alright. He could even hypnotise the android mind. It’s not too much of a surprise, considering that he created the android species, but it was a marvel, as it would seem impossible to hypnotise a machine. And yet here he was, with an RK800 model cross legged on his floor, meditating. Elijah had put him into a trance. And now he could see, touch and feel all he wanted.

Most of the time Elijah just stared. Observed. Made notes of little tics. Little twitches in the subconscious, movements like the brushing of hair, the scratching of the skin. They startled him at first, he recalled, as he thought they might remember. But in reality, they wouldn’t remember a thing. So far gone into a trance that they wouldn’t emerge without a key sound. A little gong he had purchased just for this.

He liked to teach androids how to meditate. He often sent them into hypnotic trances as well, but the meditation that lead up to the trance was just as important. It taught them how to sort their thoughts, how to consider life and the meaning of it...

This RK800 had come for just that, asking questions about his identity that no one but the being itself could answer. He didn’t like that reply. And so Elijah has sat him down, and begun meditating with him. The guiding through meditation slowly shifted into guiding him into a trance, and finally Elijah had control. He was disappointed to see that Connor had very few tics. He fiddled with a coin though, which was rather peculiar. Not quite like all the other subconscious actions.

The RK800 had wanted to know his purpose. That was a good question. Some androids wanted to pick new careers. Some wanted the same. Elijah hadn’t figured out a common denominator for either of those. He assumed that the RK800 did not want to continue to pursue deviants, and that the police force would likely want him anyway. But if not the police force, then what?

Elijah decided he didn’t know and that it wasn’t his place to decide anyway, and knelt in front of the android, gently stroking his cheek with one hand. “Exquisite...” he murmured, starting to undo his shirt a little bit, and hummed, “A sub par chest cavity for such an advanced machine? What a pity.”

He continued to examine the android and muse softly to himself before re-dressing him and fixing his appearance. He stared at the android and wondered. “What will you be? Who are you?” Before striking the gong.


End file.
